


Time Has Brought Your Heart to Me

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura è rimasta in missione a Suna per quattro mesi. Al ritorno trova l'Hokage confinato in casa, febbricitante. Forse qualcuno sta cercando di minare le fondamenta di Konoha?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, ho già fin troppa carne al fuoco in questo momento (le due fic in corso, e il Fictober che inizia fra qualche giorno, e una nuova serie di storie in lavorazione), ma non ce l'ho fatta a trattenermi. Lavoro su questa storia da un paio di settimane e mi ci sono trovata avvinghiata come una cozza.  
Ah, tutto questo è nato da una fantasia sotto la doccia (la parte finale, ovviamente: capirete quando ci arriverete). Scusate. Auguri.
> 
> P.S.: Il titolo viene dal testo della canzone “A Thousand Years” di Christina Perri.

Gai fissava il suo migliore amico, il suo Rivale, con gli occhi sgranati. In quel momento odiava immensamente la sedia a rotelle sulla quale era incatenato ormai da anni. Se non fosse stato bloccato su quella cosa, se fosse stato ancora l’uomo che era prima della guerra, allora sarebbe riuscito ad evitare ciò che era successo. Sarebbe riuscito ad aiutare Kakashi per davvero.

Il Rokudaime era sdraiato a letto tra le lenzuola profumate di bucato, il volto contratto in una smorfia di dolore, gli occhi chiusi nel sonno. Gai si passò una mano nei capelli mentre cercava di capire come comportarsi. Aveva bisogno d’aiuto, questo era certo. Doveva chiamare Tenzō e gli altri; e un ninja medico. Ma sapeva che c’erano otto ANBU là fuori che avevano ricevuto l’ordine diretto di non lasciar avvicinare nessuno all’appartamento dell’Hokage. Ma non poteva rimanere inerte, _non poteva_.

In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta d’ingresso. Con un’ultima occhiata al padrone di casa e dopo avergli sistemato meglio le coperte, Gai si precipitò ad aprire. Le probabilità che si trattasse di una delle guardie della squadra speciale che cercava il suo amico per qualche grave problema erano alte. Non che Kakashi avrebbe potuto riprendere il suo ruolo molto presto, ma era comunque il caso di vedere qual era il problema.

Spingendo con le braccia sulle ruote, Gai arrivò al bordo del genkan mentre dall’esterno giungeva una nuova raffica di colpi, questa volta più forti. L’uomo scese con cautela lungo la rampa che Kakashi aveva istallato anni prima, spalancò l’uscio e si trovò davanti qualcuno che davvero non s’aspettava di vedere.

* * *

Questa è una pianta della casa di Kakashi: vi potrebbe essere utile col prosieguo della storia:

[](https://ibb.co/3dg9gkP)   
[online image upload](https://it.imgbb.com/)


	2. Giorno 1 (parte I)

Sakura uscì nel caldo sole mattutino di Konoha, godendosi l’aria fresca di novembre.

Era stata a Suna per quasi quattro mesi per una grave epidemia tra i bambini ed era tornata a casa solo la notte precedente, quindi la frescura era ben accetta anche perché stava contribuendo a svegliarla.

Camminando a passo sempre più spedito si diresse verso la residenza dell’Hokage. In teoria, di ritorno da una missione, avrebbe dovuto recarsi al palazzo per fare rapporto dai chūnin in carica; normalmente l’avrebbe fatto, ma qualcosa la spingeva ad andare direttamente da Kakashi, consapevole che il Rokudaime, a quell’ora del mattino, era ancora a casa.

Era iniziato tutto un paio di mesi prima. Più tempo passava lontano da casa, più sentiva crescere dentro di lei il disagio. Non che si trovasse male a Suna, per niente (a parte il caldo, che non sopportava). E tuttavia qualcosa dentro di lei la urgeva a fare i bagagli e correre a Konoha il prima possibile. Ovviamente non l’aveva fatto: dopotutto se ci fosse stato un problema che richiedeva la sua presenza, Kakashi o Shikamaru avrebbero mandato un falco messaggero. Perciò aveva continuato il suo lavoro in ospedale finché la crisi non era stata scongiurata.

Infine, dopo quindici settimane dal suo arrivo a Suna, aveva mandato un messaggio all’Hokage, salutato Gaara e Kankurō e gli amici che si era fatta in ospedale ed aveva iniziato il viaggio di ritorno.

Ad un giorno di strada aveva sentito l’ansia crescere ed aveva accelerato il passo, viaggiando anche di notte: qualcosa non andava e voleva capire cosa. Aveva varcato i portoni del Villaggio a notte fonda del secondo giorno e si era costretta a non passare a trovare Kakashi immediatamente. Dopotutto erano le tre passate, e qualsiasi problema ci fosse l’avrebbe affrontato al mattino.

E così eccola lì, ad attraversare metà Konoha.

Quando arrivò alla casa del suo ex sensei venne fermata da un ANBU che comparve dal nulla a pochi passi da lei.

«Haruno-san, abbiamo l’ordine di non far passare nessuno», le comunicò la voce maschile. Indossava una maschera da rana e Sakura non aveva idea di chi fosse.

L’ansia le crebbe nel petto.

«L’Hokage sta bene?» Il ninja non rispose e Sakura iniziò a spazientirsi. «Sono il suo medico, devo vedere se sta bene».

«Non possiamo lasciarvi passare».

Sakura l’ignorò e fece qualche passo avanti. Subito altri tre ANBU la circondarono. La kuoichi aggrottò la fronte.

«Seriamente?»

«Gli ordini sono chiari, Haruno-san», replicò il primo, probabilmente il capo dell’unità.

«Sinceramente, ragazzi, sono stati due giorni lunghi… _quattro mesi_ lunghi… Quindi fatevi un favore e lasciatemi passare».

Quando fece un altro passo successero tre cose contemporaneamente: i due ANBU dietro di lei le afferrarono le braccia, gli altri due estrassero le spade ed altri quattro arrivarono a dar man forte ai compagni. 

Sakura sospirò.

«Davvero, non voglio farvi del male, quindi lasciatemi fare il mio lavoro e basta».

«Abbiamo degli ordini, Haruno-san», replicò il capo, l’arma spianata, i muscoli tesi, pronto all’attacco. «E ora la prego di seguirci al palazzo per accertamenti».

«“_Accertamenti_”? Sei serio rana-san?»

«È l’ultimo avvertimento».

«Anche il mio. Perciò. Lasciatemi. Passare».

Lui non rispose ma mosse le dita in un comando in codice e Sakura sentì le mani guantate stringersi sulle sue spalle. E questo la fece scattare.

Senza difficoltà, attingendo solo parzialmente alla sua immensa riserva di chakra, si liberò della presa mandando i due ANBU a volare a dieci metri di distanza: avevano perso conoscenza prima ancora di toccare terra (ok, forse aveva usato più forza di quanto avesse previsto. Oh, bè…). Gli altri le furono addosso in un secondo e per un attimo Sakura si trovò in difficoltà: abbattere sei assassini specializzati senza ucciderli era più difficile di quanto pensasse. Ne sconfisse la metà con un pugno ben assestato al plesso solare che fermò loro il respiro quel tanto da renderli incoscienti senza troppi danni; il quarto cadde quando gli infuse chakra in un certo punto del collo; il quinto fu il più sfortunato perché si prese un calcio dritto in faccia e svenne a causa del naso rotto e del chakra che aveva spinto nella corteccia prefrontale; e l’ultimo cadde miseramente quando gli spezzò la clavicola… ok, forse a _lui_ era andata peggio, in effetti. Povero rana-san.

«Bentornata a Konoha», sbuffò Sakura mentre si chinava a controllare i suoi avversari. Nessun danno grave, si sarebbero ripresi in un paio di giorni al massimo. Ed ora come glielo spiegava a Tenzō?

Lasciando gli infortunati all’ombra degli alberi tornò indietro finché non incontrò un piccolo genin.

«Ehi, scusami, ho bisogno di una mano», lo chiamò.

«Haruno-sama!» esclamò il ragazzino inchinandosi profondamente. «Cosa posso fare per voi?»

“_Haruno-sama?_” pensò questa, rabbrividendo. Ora capiva perché Kakashi non voleva quel titolo onorifico: non aveva nemmeno trent’anni e la stava facendo sentire come un’ottuagenaria.

Scuotendo il capo tornò alle cose importanti: doveva occuparsi degli ANBU e poi andare da Kakashi.

«Nella strada che porta alla residenza dell’Hokage ci sono otto shinobi che necessitano di cure mediche», gli spiegò, seria. «Potresti andare in ospedale ed avvertire i miei colleghi?»

Gli occhi scuri del bambino si spalancarono. 

«Siamo sotto attacco?!»

«No, no, è stata solo… chiamiamola una divergenza di opinioni», concluse lei. «Puoi farlo?»

«Sissignora!»

«Ti ringrazio. E buona giornata».

Il genin s’inchinò di nuovo e poi partì di corsa in direzione dell’ospedale. E questa era fatta.

Sakura si voltò e tornò sui suoi passi, rallentando un secondo quando passò accanto alle sue vittime, la colpa che le montava nel petto. Forse aveva esagerato un po’. Oh, bè, si sarebbe scusata con loro più tardi. Forse.

Giunta davanti alla porta così familiare bussò un paio di volte e attese.

Nei dodici anni dalla fine della guerra erano cambiate tante cose, per Sakura. Veder partire Sasuke le aveva spezzato il cuore ma se aveva imparato qualcosa dall’esperienza orribile del conflitto era che non voleva più sprecare tempo, mai più. Era stata dura lasciar andare i sentimenti che provava per l’Uchiha e per farlo si era buttata nel lavoro. Aveva preso missioni una dopo l’altra, si era immersa nell’ospedale, aveva aperto una clinica per bambini psicologicamente traumatizzati, aveva avuto anche una squadra di genin ed aveva aiutato i suoi amici in ogni modo possibile: Naruto con il braccio e le lezioni per diventare jōnin, Sai nello sviluppo di una nuova tecnica, Tenzō facendo da medico ai suoi compagni ANBU in qualunque ora della notte e del giorno, e Kakashi con le carte e con la gestione del consiglio. Ed era nell’ufficio dell’Hokage che aveva ritrovato la serenità… e l’amore.

Il sentimento era nato pian piano, come un’onda lontana che cresce e cresce e cresce e quando si era accorta della sua presenza era già troppo tardi. Oh, non glielo avrebbe mai detto, questo era sicuro; dopotutto per lui era solo una ragazzina. No, avrebbe continuato la sua vita come ogni giorno, godendo di ogni accidentale contatto fisico, di ogni sorriso, di ogni battuta, di ogni minuto trascorso insieme.

Notando che nessuno veniva ad aprire bussò ancora, con più insistenza, quella brutta sensazione che aumentava terribilmente. Infine il fusuma scorse di lato e Sakura aveva capito chi si sarebbe trovata davanti nell’istante in cui aveva sentito il rumore di ruote sul parquet del corridoio.

Gai, sulla sua sedia a rotelle, la scrutava stupito.

«Sakura-san, non sapevo fossi già tornata. Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Gai-san, buongiorno. Volevo solo vedere Kakashi-sensei», lo salutò, chinando appena il capo.

«È successo qualcosa?»

«No, è solo… Avevo una sensazione…» cercò di spiegare. A dirlo ad alta voce sembrava una cosa davvero stupida, ma ricordava ancora la missione del Team 7 a Kuni e di come Kakashi avesse consigliato loro di seguire sempre l’istinto. «Puoi chiamare Kakashi-sensei, per favore?»

«Non credo che…»

Il tentativo di Gai di scacciarla gentilmente fallì miseramente quando dall’interno giunse un gemito di dolore. E Sakura si fiondò dentro senza dire una parola, buttando malamente i sandali in un angolo del genkan, lo shinobi che faceva sbattere la porta con forza e arrancava dietro di lei.

La camera da letto era subito sulla sinistra e per un istante la giovane si bloccò sulla soglia. Kakashi era steso sotto le coperte, raggomitolato su sé stesso, evidentemente dolorante.

«Kakashi!»

Sakura si precipitò dall’uomo e gli s’inginocchiò accanto mentre gli poggiava una mano sulla fronte. Era febbricitante ed il respiro era pesante. Ed ecco che quella sensazione che aveva provato sin dalla sera precedente s’intensificava e la kunoichi imprecò mentalmente contro sé stessa. Perché aveva procrastinato così? Sarebbe dovuta andare da lui appena arrivata da Suna invece che aspettare delle ore.

«Cos’è successo?» chiese quando sentì il rumore della sedia a rotelle sui tatami dall’altro lato del letto.

Non giunse risposta da Gai ma in realtà non ne voleva davvero una in quel momento. Rapidamente scostò le lenzuola dal corpo di Kakashi e posò entrambe le mani scintillanti di chakra sulle sue tempie. Dopo avergli abbassato la febbre Sakura procedette ad una visita generale: doveva trovare la fonte del malessere se voleva curarlo efficacemente. Naso e gola erano liberi e, sebbene gli occhi fossero lucidi per la febbre, non sembrava avere altri problemi. Mentre passava le mani sul suo petto aggrottò la fronte; il chakra dell’Hokage era tremendamente disturbato, come se si trovasse sotto l’effetto di un genjutsu. Dopo qualche secondo decise che sarebbe tornata sul problema dopo aver finito la prima analisi. Con calma controllò le braccia e lo stomaco alla ricerca di veleni per poi scendere verso l’inguine con l’idea di sorvolare rapidamente la zona e passare alle gambe. Ma ciò che trovò la fece impallidire. Ecco l’origine del suo stato febbricitante.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi e digrignò i denti cercando di riacquistare il dominio di sé. Kakashi aveva bisogno che mantenesse la calma. Dopo aver inalato profondamente una mezza dozzina di volte tornò a concentrarsi sul suo paziente. Sapeva che, se fossero stati in ospedale e quello fosse stato uno sconosciuto, l’avrebbe spogliato della sua divisa e girato per poter agire meglio sulle ferite senza la barriera di stoffa ad interferire. Ma quello era Kakashi e non poteva farlo, non senza il suo consenso. E, anche se la sua coscienza di medico si rifiutava di ammetterlo, la realtà era che non voleva vedere il sangue sulla sua biancheria e le ferite che sapeva esserci. Percepirle col chakra, sapere cosa significavano, era già abbastanza brutto.

Mentre concentrava il chakra, con la coda dell’occhio notò che Gai si era avvicinato al letto e scrutava il suo vecchio amico con occhi addolorati.

«Cos’è successo?» domandò Sakura, con tono duro, nella speranza di trasmettergli il suo _bisogno _di ottenere risposta, questa volta.

Ma l’uomo taceva mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Lei sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena ma lo scacciò perché non era _assolutamente _possibile che fosse stato Gai. No, non era possibile. Sempre continuando a curare Kakashi, Sakura sollevò un poco la testa per guardare l’altro uomo, per esortarlo a spiegarle come _diavolo _era possibile che Kakashi… che Kakashi…

E fu allora che vide. Macchie sui suoi pantaloni e sull’orlo della maglia. Macchie scure. Sangue.

Il nodo che aveva sentito crescerle in gola si serrò e per una manciata di secondi Sakura smise di respirare. Le mani le tremavano e sapeva che la sua espressione era terrificante, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto far fuggire Madara stesso a nascondersi tra le gonne di sua madre.

«Come hai potuto?» sussurrò, la voce che le tremava, lacrime di rabbia che s’accumulavano agli angoli degli occhi. «Come hai potuto fargli questo? Come… _cazzo_… hai potuto fare una cosa simile?!»

A Sakura non sfuggì l’espressione addolorata dell’uomo, ma in quel momento non le importava nulla.

«Come puoi pensare… Non farei mai una cosa del genere al mio Eterno Rivale», balbettò Gai senza fiato.

«Tutto ciò che so è che ha lacerazioni anali compatibili con un rapporto sessuale violento… o con uno stupro», sputò lei, cercando di immettere la giusta quantità di chakra nel corpo del suo ex sensei per lenire il dolore che traspariva sul suo volto addormentato. «Se non sei stato tu, allora dimmi chi è il colpevole così che possa ridurlo a brandelli».

Alle parole “lacerazioni anali” Gai era arrossito furiosamente ed aveva distolto lo sguardo e per Sakura quella era un’ammissione piuttosto chiara. All’improvviso sentì una rabbia sorda ribollirle nelle vene e, se non fosse stata impegnata a curare il Rokudaime, nulla avrebbe potuto impedirle di lanciarsi su Gai e distruggerlo.

«Come hai potuto…»

«Ti giuro su tutto ciò che è sacro, Sakura, che non ho fatto nulla che non abbia chiesto lui».

«Vattene», sussurrò la kunoichi.

«Cosa?»

«Non posso tollerare la tua presenza ora. Vattene prima che dimentichi il mio dovere e ti uccida qui e adesso».

«Non capisci la situazione. Non posso andarmene».

Ecco l’ultima goccia.

«Hai _violentato _Kakashi! Non c’è nessuna situazione da capire!»

Doveva aver urlato troppo perché l’uomo sul letto si agitò, minacciando di svegliarsi. Sakura tornò a dedicargli tutta la sua attenzione, aumentando la dose di chakra e accarezzandogli la fronte madida di sudore.

«Shhh. Va tutto bene, Kakashi, dormi, mi occupo io di te», sussurrò. Poi, a voce più alta, aggiunse: «Vattene».

«Devi ascoltare quello che ho da dire, Sakura, per il bene di Kakashi»

La kunoichi respirò a fondo un paio di volte, la mente che lavorava senza sosta. Conosceva Gai, non bene ma lo conosceva, e se glielo avessero chiesto un’ora prima avrebbe assicurato a chiunque che era un uomo troppo onorevole per far del male a qualcuno, specialmente ad un amico. La parte ragionevole di lei le diceva di ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire. L’altra voleva fargli rimpiangere di essere nato.

«Hai un minuto», gli concesse infine. Non voleva smettere di occuparsi di Kakashi quindi tanto valeva ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire.

«Hai mai sentito parlare delle anime gemelle?»

«Mi piace leggere romanzi rosa, certo che ne ho già sentito parlare», ribatté lei, spazientita dalla divagazione: voleva delle risposte, non una lezione di letteratura.

«No, Sakura, non parlo delle opere di fantasia romantica. Nella realtà, hai mai sentito parlare delle anime gemelle?»

«Certo che no. Come hai detto tu è una fantasia romantica, nient’altro»

«No, non lo è, non per Kakashi almeno»

«Cosa stai dicendo?»

«Kakashi, come tutti i membri del suo clan, è nato predestinato a trovare una persona che… lo completi, diciamo», spiegò Gai, e finalmente Sakura alzò il volto a fissarlo.

Allontanando le mani dal corpo ora guarito di Kakashi, la donna incatenò gli occhi a quelli di Gai, cercando di trovare traccia di ilarità o ironia o qualunque altra cosa. Mai Gai era tremendamente serio.

«Predestinato?» chiese lei piano, come a conferma. Perché insomma, non si trovavano in un romanzo, quella era la realtà, ed era irrazionale e impossibile che esistesse una cosa del genere… o no?

«Predestinato», confermò il jōnin con un cenno del capo.

«Ti stai prendendo gioco di me?» chiese Sakura, rendendosi conto della sottile vena di rabbia che le si era insinuata nella voce.

Gai scosse il capo, gli occhi cupi.

«È una prerogativa del clan Hatake».

Aspetta, cosa?

«Un kekkei genkai? Non ne ho mai sentito parlare», mormorò Sakura, incerta. Se si trattava davvero di un kekkei genkai allora poteva essere un problema serio. Durante il suo apprendistato con la Godaime aveva studiato molto, oltre ad allenarsi nella pratica, ed una cosa che l’aveva affascinata tremendamente erano proprio queste caratteristiche trasmesse geneticamente. Era una cosa rara e persino in famiglie potenti come gli Hyūga e gli Uchiha non tutti i membri possedevano l’abilità. Dopotutto la genetica è una cosa bizzarra. Ma durante le sue ricerche sui kekkei genkai presenti a Konoha non aveva trovato menzione sugli Hatake, nemmeno di linee estinte.

«Probabilmente perché non esistono testi scritti a riguardo», spiegò Gai, strappandola dai suoi pensieri.

«Un kekkei genkai per trovare l’anima gemella», ripeté lentamente Sakura assaporando le parole man mano che le rotolavano via dalla lingua. Sì, più ci pensava e più sembrava una cosa tremendamente stupida e antiscientifica e insensata. Ma tremendamente affascinante e spaventosa al contempo. «Non ha senso. Dovrebbe essere una cosa positiva, trovare la sua anima gemella. E allora com’è possibile che procuri tutto questo dolore?»

Gai scosse il capo.

«Non dovrebbe essere così. Avrebbe dovuto avere accanto un adulto del suo clan che l’avrebbe trovata per lui, e una volta insieme sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ma Kakashi è l’ultimo Hatake e –»

«E suo padre è morto quando aveva solo cinque anni», concluse per lui Sakura, i pezzi del puzzle che andavano ad incastrarsi. Ma c’era un’altra cosa che non le era chiara. «Sì, capisco. Ciò che non capisco è cos’è successo tra voi. Cosa c’entra il suo kekkei genkai con… con questo?»

Un po’ di rossore andò ancora a tingere le guance di Gai che distolse gli occhi dal suo volto per posarli su quello dell’uomo steso a letto.

«Kakashi ha bisogno di… ah, contatto intimo durante i suoi attacchi. E se non riesce a trovare qualcuno con cui sfogare la passione viene scosso da dolori tremendi», spiegò sommessamente la Bestia Verde e Sakura sentì le sue guance tradire un po’ dell’imbarazzo che le stava montando dentro.

«Ed è una cosa che succede spesso?» chiese, cercando di racimolare la sua professionalità: era lì per curare Kakashi, niente di più, niente di meno, e doveva concentrarsi.

«L’ultima volta è accaduto tredici anni fa, ma non era stato così violento».

«Tredici anni…»

«Qualche settimana prima del ritorno di Naruto dal suo viaggio con Jiraiya-sama», specificò Gai, aggrottando la fronte mentre rifletteva.

Sakura ricordava che Kakashi era sparito per quasi una settimana, in quel periodo. Una missione improvvisa fuori dal Villaggio, aveva detto Tsunade-shishō. E ricordava di essersi arrabbiata col suo ex-sensei, quella volta, perché da quando Naruto e Sasuke se ne erano andati lasciandola sola, Kakashi le aveva promesso che le avrebbe sempre fatto sapere dove trovarlo, eppure se ne era andato chissà dove senza avvertirla. Ecco, ora si sentiva in colpa.

«Chi ne è a conoscenza?»

«A parte me e gli altri nostri vecchi amici, Tsunade-sama, ovviamente, e so che l’ha detto a Shikamaru quando è diventato suo assistente, per precauzione».

«Con “nostri vecchi amici” chi intendi?»

«Tenzō, Genma e Kurenai»

«Chi l’ha… aiutato quella volta?»

«Noi cinque».

«Cinque… Era Asuma-sensei il quinto, giusto?»

«Sì. Era lui che riusciva a tenerlo quieto più a lungo», spiegò Gai, il volto che s’arrossava ancor di più. Sakura sapeva che anche le sue guance erano tinte di porpora ma ignorò la questione: aveva bisogno di informazioni per poter affrontare la questione nel modo più efficiente possibile. Perciò le serviva parlare con le altre persone che conoscevano il segreto ed in particolare con quelle che avevano visto da vicino l’effetto del kekkei genkai su Kakashi.

«Ho bisogno di parlare con loro… Shikamaru, Genma e Tenzō», comunicò infine, cercando di mettere nella voce tutta la sua decisione.

«E Kurenai?»

La giovane scosse il capo.

«Ha Mirai. Preferirei non coinvolgerla finché sarà possibile», disse lei, ancora incerta della sua scelta. Dopotutto Kurenai era un’esperta di genjutsu e, come Sakura aveva notato durante la prima parte della sua analisi, il chakra di Kakashi era disturbato più o meno allo stesso modo di quello di un ninja sotto l’effetto di un’illusione, perciò l’aiuto della kunoichi avrebbe potuto significare molto. Ma la piccola Mirai aveva la precedenza. Avrebbe sempre potuto chiamarla più avanti.

«Penso che Kakashi converrebbe con te. Vado a chiamarli», convenne l’uomo e iniziò a spingere sulle ruote.

«Gai-san, un attimo», lo chiamò, e lui si bloccò. «Shizune non lo sa?»

«No».

«Perché?»

Gai sospirò e scosse il capo.

«Non lo so, ma Kakashi era categorico e non ha mai voluto che nessun ninja medico sapesse».

Curioso. Una scelta strana.

«Tsunade-shishō è un ninja medico», gli fece notare.

«Lei era l’Hokage. Se avesse potuto Kakashi non glielo avrebbe detto».

Sì, tipico di lui.

In quel momento Kakashi gemette nel sonno e Sakura tornò a concentrarsi su di lui, immettendo chakra curativo mentre cercava di capire se per caso avesse mancato di guarire completamente le ferite dell’uomo.

«Vado a chiamare gli altri», annunciò Gai, il volto preoccupato.

Lei annuì e lo osservò uscire dalla camera spingendo sulle ruote della sedia a rotelle. Ritornò solo pochi minuti dopo annunciando: «Ho mandato Ningame a chiamarli. Arriveranno presto». Poi si avvicinò di nuovo al letto dove Kakashi dormiva. «Come sta?»

«Ho curato le sue ferite. Non avrà danni permanenti», sospirò Sakura, che ormai aveva smesso di usare il chakra, e allungò una mano per scostargli una ciocca argentea dalla fronte sudata. «Normalmente consiglierei l’astinenza per qualche giorno, per sicurezza, ma vista la situazione non credo sia possibile».

In quel momento Kakashi s’agitò un poco nel sonno e dalle labbra gli sfuggì di nuovo un gemito di dolore. La kunoichi s’affrettò a posare la mano sul suo addome e iniziò ad infondergli altro chakra. Pareva funzionare perché le piccole rughe intorno agli occhi e sulla fronte scomparvero e l’uomo si rilassò di nuovo tra le lenzuola.

Sakura si asciugò con rabbia una lacrima solitaria che le stava scendendo lungo la guancia.

«Perché? Perché non l’hai… preparato come si deve?» chiese, consapevole di star usando Gai per sfogare parte della frustrazione che provava. Perché ogni gemito di dolore che Kakashi emetteva le scoccava una stilettata dritto nel cuore, e non importava che ormai Sakura avesse capito che non era dovuto al rapporto sessuale con Gai, tutto ciò che vedeva era che lui soffriva.

L’uomo sospirò e abbassò un poco il capo per osservare Kakashi.

«L’avrei fatto, Sakura, credimi. Ma è successo tutto troppo in fretta. Prima che potessi dire o fare qualcosa lui era… lui era già… io ero già dentro di lui», biascicò, le guance che si imporporavano un po’.

Sakura chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare troppo all’immagine mentale che le nacque nella mente a quella confessione.

«Perché non mi hai chiamata? Perché non hai chiamato un medico quando ti sei reso conto che lui… che era ferito?» insistette, perché una parte di lei, una parte _meschina _di lei, voleva un colpevole, qualcuno da biasimare per la situazione in cui versava l’uomo di cui era innamorata.

«Perché sei arrivata tu. Ma in ogni caso non avrei potuto chiamare nessuno perché prima di chiudersi qui dentro Kakashi ha dato ordine ai suoi ANBU di non avvicinarsi e di non permettere a nessuno di entrare qui se non su suo specifico ordine».

Oh, ecco spiegate le due squadre che l’avevano bloccata.

«Hanno provato a fermare anche me», confermò lei.

«Ah». Gai si fermò un attimo e la scrutò con attenzione, staccando finalmente gli occhi dall’uomo a letto. «Sono ancora vivi?»

«Staranno bene. A quest’ora dovrebbero averli già portati in ospedale», rispose lei, un po’ piccata dall’insinuazione.

In quel momento ci fu un lieve bussare alla porta d’ingresso, seguito dal rumore della porta che scorreva di lato e dalla voce di Genma che annunciava la sua presenza.

«Gai, Kakashi, qual è l’emergenza, cos’è successo?» chiese l’uomo la voce che diventava più forte mentre si avvicinava alla soglia della camera da letto. «Perché ci sono segni di lotta qui fuo- oh». Genma s’interruppe a metà frase quando si trovò a fissare Kakashi svenuto e steso a letto, Gai accanto a lui col volto preoccupato e Sakura ancora seduta sul letto, una mano che continuava ad accarezzare i capelli morbidi del Rokudaime. «È quello che penso che sia?» chiese il nuovo arrivato, il volto che sbiancava un po’.

Gai annuì solennemente e Genma imprecò sonoramente.

«Pensavo fosse finita. Sono passati _tredici_ anni, porca puttana. Pensavo che non avrebbe più dovuto vivere quell’inferno».

Gai spiegò ciò che era successo quel mattino ed era giunto all’arrivo di Sakura quando venne interrotto da un altro bussare, due serie di passi e la voce di Tenzō.

«Kakashi-sama, perché ci sono otto ANBU in ospedale?» chiese l’ex taichō del Team 7 proprio mentre lui e Shikamaru facevano capolino sul fusuma della camera. «Oh, merda, non di nuovo. Da quanto?»

«Questa mattina presto», rispose Genma. «E per gli ANBU prenditela con Sakura-chan, qui».

Sakura si sentì arrossire appena quando gli uomini la fissarono.

«Scusa, Tenzō-san, non volevano farmi passare».

«Ah. Mi stupisce che siano ancora vivi, allora», tentò di scherzare lui, senza troppa convinzione.

«Non sono solita uccidere i miei compagni shinobi», protestò Sakura, vagamente offesa dall’insinuazione. Perché tutti pensavano così male di lei? Non è che vagasse quotidianamente per le strade di Konoha a mettere ko gli altri ninja… anche se in quel momento doveva ammettere che una bella sessione d’allenamento contro Naruto e i suoi cloni, con la possibilità di sfogarsi con qualcosa di “inanimato”, l’avrebbe aiutata a lasciar andare un po’ di rabbia e stress.

Ma Kakashi aveva bisogno di lei. Doveva capire cosa stava succedendo e trovare una soluzione per rendere il kekkei genkai più vivibile. Perciò, con riluttanza, smise di accarezzare i capelli a Kakashi e si alzò in piedi, scrutando a turno i quattro uomini.

«Bene, ora che ci siamo tutti raccontatemi tutto dall’inizio».


End file.
